


The Perfect Christmas Gift

by QueenyClairey



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, sneaky Isabelle and Clary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 16:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: My secret Santa story for 2019!Magnus is a little lonely this Christmas...Alec is a little grumpy....What will happen when Clary and Isabelle do some sneaking around?!Merry Christmas 2019!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: The Malec Secret Santa - Edition 2019





	The Perfect Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [high_warlock_of_brooklyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_warlock_of_brooklyn/gifts).

Christmas

Magnus laughed as he opened his door and Dot showered him in white confetti; the tiny pieces of paper settling on his shoulders and in his hair.

“I know you’re craving snow for Christmas Magnus, but I cant promise you any so I got some artificially for you!” She said, smiling as she reached out to brush away a few pieces.

“It’s lovely, Dot,” he replied, staring in awe around his apartment, which she had filled with decorations; at the centre a tall tree - branches heaving with baubles and lights.

“Well, it’s your first Christmas in California, and I don’t want you to feel like you have to miss out on everything.” Then she pressed a steaming cup of mulled wine into his hand, the richness of the spices and orange making his heart ache for his mother.

He sank into his soft sofa, pulling a Christmassy themed throw over his lap and patting the space beside him for his oldest friend. 

They clinked mugs and toasted to one another and then Dot flipped on Netflix and loaded ‘Let It Snow!’

“Let’s watch a bad Christmas movie and drink away our worries,” she smiled, snuggling into his side, “Maybe it will inspire us to go out and do some cheesy things to find love this Christmas?!” 

Beside her, Magnus managed a genuine smile as Joan Cusack began her voice over.

\---------------------------------------------

Across town, Alec Lightwood was wrestling with a string of fairy lights in his sister’s flat. 

“Why can’t you wind them up properly, Iz? Every year I have to spend my time unwinding them and checking every bulb and it’s so annoying!” he moaned.

“Oh come on Alec, you know you secretly love it! It means you get to spend extra time with me, your favourititist person in the whole world! Plus, you’re doing your one good deed for the year!” she laughed as she reached over and pinched his arm.

“Ow! Stop making words up, you know how much it annoys me. And what do you mean, my one good deed? You think I’m that horrible?”

Isabelle watched as he started to fiddle with the lights in his hand and her heart dropped. He was serious. And he thought she was too.

“Oh Alec!” She grabbed his upper arm and pulled him over to her enormous, bright orange couch, dragging him down on to it. “You are not horrible! You’re kind and generous and caring and you always look after me, even when I’m making terrible choices - like this ugly couch!”

“I like this ugly couch.” He grunted and then gave her one of his trademark wicked grins as she leaned over and punched his shoulder.

“Oi! That’s only cos Clary doesn’t like it…” she laughed

“It’s not! S’not anything to do with that.” He moaned.

“Sure it is! You’d do anything to be contrary towards her! Remember that time you said you hated M n M’s even though they’re your favourite just because Clary loves them? You’re just determined to be the complete opposite to her.”

Alec shoved his face into his sister’s shoulder and let out a deep groan, “Isabelle! I don’t do that...do I?”

“It’s not a bad thing, Alec. At least you’re engaging with our brother’s girlfriend. If you weren’t even acknowledging her that would be bad!” Isabelle ran a hand through his thick hair, “Time for a Christmas haircut I think, make yourself look good for the Christmas party and see if you can catch the eye of some hunk!”

“Izzy!” Alec moaned, sitting up, “I’m not looking for some hunk! I just want to get through this holiday season without making a fool of myself.”

“Which you will, I know last year was really harsh with Raj being a dick to you and all, but this year won’t be like that. He’s gone now and there’s no-one who will be mean to you like that again I’m sure.”

“Okay, I’ll get a haircut, but I’m still not looking for a hunk! And I don’t hate Clary, I just need to be sure she’s serious about Jace.” Alec said as he started wrestling with the lights again, Isabelle watching him with a frown. 

\-----------------------------------

“Magnus!” Clary yelled, waving her tiny hand as he crested the corner of the beauty hall. “I’m here!”

“Biscuit!” Magnus scooped the firey red-head into his arms and then held her at arm’s length as he took in her glowing cheeks, “Being in love certainly suits you!” 

“I can’t even deny it, Magnus! It’s so true. Jace is amazing and I really love him. I’m so lucky I found him. But how are you? I know it can’t be easy with the holidays arriving.” They stepped towards a display of Christmassy nail polishes, and Magnus picked up a dark red, holding it against his skin to see how it looked.

“I’m okay, Clary. Dot decorated for me and my place looks like a winter wonderland, so I’ve got something to distract me a little. Plus you’re here and we’re shopping! Nothing better for the soul. Now, you said it was urgent? So what are we looking for?”

Clary pulled him away from the polishes and into the main section of the store, indicating the menswear area. “I need to get Jace’s brother something special for Christmas. I haven’t known him long and he’s pretty hard to read so I just have no clue what to buy him. I really need a man’s perspective.”

Magnus looked down at his friend, taking in the urgency with which she spoke, “You really love Jace don’t you? Spiky brother and all, you want all the Lightwoods in your life. I’m so happy for you, you found the one!”

Clary looked up at him, berry blush staining her cheeks, “Yes! I really want Alec to like me, because…” she paused, “I want to propose to Jace at Christmas!”

Magnus shrieked with delight, pulling Clary into his arms and rocking them back and forth in excitement, “Oh my god! You’re serious! This is amazing!”

They pulled back and Clary gazed up at him, eyes alight, “I just don’t want to be a cliche and wait for him. We’ve talked a little about our future and he knows he’s it for me, and he says I’m the one for him, but I don’t want to wait. We might not be too old, but I want him by my side for every new excitement and I want to be married to him. Is that very old fashioned of me?”

“Not at all, darling. I can see the pair of you married, sharing everything in your future as one. I get why you want this. Have you chosen a ring?”

“I made one!” She confided, then she released his arm and flicked through the photos on her phone to show him the design. His jaw dropped as he stared at it. 

“Wow! Biscuit, it’s amazing!”

Clary dragged him further into the store, “This is why I need your help. I have to win Alec over, he and Jace are so close. But he doesn’t like me. He even said he hated M n M’s once because I said I liked them, when I know they’re his favourite! It’s so hard. Their sister, Izzy, is brilliant and we get on so well, but Alec’s like a cactus, he won’t let me close.”

Magnus scanned the store around them, taking in the different areas, wondering if there was anything in here to win over a spiky brother-in-law to be. “Maybe you should paint him something, Clary. Something to catch his attention and make him realise that you want to be friends and allies. What does he like?”

Clary gave him a sad smile, “I thought of that, but Magnus, he’s never honest with me. He sees me as some kind of brazen hussy who is here to steal his brother away and I can’t get close enough to him to find out what he actually enjoys or likes. So, that’s why I need you.”

“Okay, well, describe him and maybe I can find a nice sweater or some gloves or something…” Magnus trailed off as his attention was caught by a tall, dark haired man in the shirt section, holding up various prints and shaking his head. He was incredibly handsome, with tousled dark hair and a stubbled jaw line that Magnus wanted to stroke his fingers over. 

“Well…” Clary began, voice full of mischief, “Actually, I don’t really want you to pick out a sweater or anything. I kind of want you to go meet him and work your magic and find out for me.” She pointed with a finger, indicating the man that Magnus had just been slavering over. 

“Him, Biscuit? Really?” Clary nodded, “Are you sure that’s Jace’s brother, they look nothing alike!”

“Adopted brother,” Clary insisted, suddenly vanishing into a rail of clothes as Alec looked up and spotted Magnus. 

The dark haired man stared over at him for a long beat, then his cheeks flushed and he looked back at the checked shirt he was holding in his hands. Magnus couldn’t make his eyes move away. The man was so deliciously attractive that he wanted to drink in the sight of him forever. Damn Clary and her nefarious plans!

From below, Clary coughed to get his attention and Magnus looked down. “Biscuit? When did you plan this?”

“Umm, Izzy helped me. She’s here somewhere, she’s supposed to be helping him choose, but she said she’d have an emergency and leave him alone. Then I thought you could swoop in and save the day, Izzy said he’s rubbish at choosing clothes.”

Magnus gave her a stern look. “This is very sneaky, even for you Clary.”

“I know. I know. But I can’t propose to Jace at Christmas with Alec standing there, if I haven’t even made him happy with the Christmas gift I gave him. I just want...want to get on with him and make sure Jace is happy too. Please help me!”

Magnus stared at her. She was serious, he could tell. And he could never refuse his Biscuit. “Okay, okay. I’ll do it. But you owe me big time!”

“The sun painting you love so much? That’s yours Magnus!” She reached out and hugged his legs. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Magnus gave her a wry grin and then turned back to his target - this was going to be interesting. 

\----------------------------

Alec felt the man’s presence before he spoke and whirled around just as he stepped into his personal space. 

The shirt he was holding whipped the man’s arms and Alec dropped it as he became a flustered mess. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he stuttered out, gazing into warm brown eyes. 

“That’s okay,” said a voice that sent a shiver of little thrills through Alec’s chest, “Here,” and then the shirt was being pressed back into Alec’s hands, fingertips grazing his, “Not sure it’s really your colour though?”

Alec stared at the man, unable to stop himself from looking. He was unbearably handsome, a chiselled face, prominent adam’s apple and artfully painted eyes. “Actually, I didn’t really know what was my colour if I’m honest. You don’t happen to work here do you? I really could do with some help.”

Magnus couldn’t help but be taken with Alec. He was a tall man with a large frame, yet he seemed to be trying to take up as little space as possible which screamed ‘insecure’ at Magnus. His words only strengthened that feeling, and Magnus immediately felt like he understood why Alec was so resistant to Clary. He was probably terrified about being replaced in his brother’s life. 

“No, I’m sorry, I don’t…” Alec’s face dropped and he lowered the shirt in his arms, “But,” Magnus went on, “I am rather fashionable,” he indicated his own outfit with a little shimmy and enjoyed the way Alec’s eyes widened, “So I’d be happy to give you a hand, if you’d like?”

It took a little while for Alec to reply, eyes darting around as though he wanted to be somewhere else, “I couldn’t possibly ask you to do that,” he said, voice dulled with his disappointment.

“Sure you could,” Magnus insisted, holding out his hand to Alec, “My name’s Magnus and I’m really happy to be of assistance.”

Alec stared at his hand and then squared his shoulders and held out his own, “Alec Lightwood, really in need of assistance!”

They grinned at each other and Magnus felt like he could lose himself in the deep hazel of Alec’s eyes. “Right then, put that shirt down - that combination of pink and green checks should not be seen on anybody! Even I couldn’t pull that off, I guarantee it’ll be in the sale come Christmas Eve!”

Alec laughed a little as he dropped the hanger back on the rail. As he did, Magnus spotted Clary giving him a huge thumbs up from a little distance away, a dark haired girl beside her that must be Isabelle. He shared a grin with her for a second, before they both ducked back down behind the rails as Alec straightened up. 

“Right,” Magnus said, steering Alec with a hand on his shoulder, “Let’s look at stripes, much more your scene I think!”

\--------------------------

Almost twenty minutes later, Magnus and Alec had selected a few things for him to try on and were headed for the fitting room. They had bonded over their hatred for the garish paisley shirts, laughed at the tuxedo pants with the neon orange stripes down the side, and enjoyed a conversation with a shop assistant who was insisting they would both look amazing in the hideous checked shirt they had started with.

“Oh my goodness Magnus, we really should have gotten that shirt in both our sizes and tried it on, it would have been hilarious!” Alec said as they arrived at the fitting room. He was completely surprised at how well they were getting on, but he was out of breath from all the fun they’d been having and he felt euphoric! 

“Well, Alexander,” (Magnus had taken to calling him his full name since he had guessed it between the hideous sick coloured green trousers and the bright purple shorts that only hit mid thigh) “What would you say if…” 

Then he produced a pair of checked shirts from behind his back and held one out towards Alec, who started to laugh, huge belly laughs of joy!

“Brilliant Magnus! That’s awesome!” He said, grabbing the shirt and pulling it to his chest.

“I am brilliant, aren’t I?” Magnus replied, grinning. 

Beside them, the fitting room staff exchanged grins and ushered them into cubicles to change. 

When they stepped out in the matching shirts, both girls swooned at the sight of the happy couple. “You two look adorable together, those are perfect for Christmas Day!”

“Definitely, you’re the cutest couple ever!” The other girl chimed in. 

Magnus and Alec stared at each other, each one with a slightly horrified expression at the hideousness of the shirts, but both of them with a secret wish that the girls were right and they were actually a couple. 

“I don’t know darling,” Magnus said, winking at Alec. “I’m not sure that’s quite your color?”

Alec gave him a blinding grin, “ But sweetheart, it looks amazing on you! Perhaps it won’t matter so much how I look because everyone will be cooing over you?”

The shop girls swooned again as Magnus stepped over to Alec and smoothed his hands over his shoulders, “But we need to look amazing together at Christmas. I insist we get something we both suit otherwise it might spoil all the pictures…”

He trailed off, giving Alec a beseeching look.

“Pictures?” Alec said on cue. “What are you planning honey?”

“Oh nothing! Don’t worry your sexy little head about it, now go try on the stripes! Please?”

As Alec moved back into the changing room, Magnus turned to the shop girls and engaged them with a winning smile as he decided to play with them. “It’s a very special Christmas this year, if you know what I mean,” He said, waggling his eyebrows. 

The girls melted into giggles as he turned to head back into the cubicle to finally get out of the hideous shirt.

When he emerged, the shop girls were cooing around Alec, who was looking pretty terrified by the attention, so Magnus strode over and flapped his hands to wave them away. Then he rested his hands on Alec’s broad shoulders and stared up into his eyes, “You okay?” he asked in a low voice, giving Alec a quick once over and appreciating the way the striped shirt stretched over his muscled chest.

“I am now… they kept asking me about us and our relationship and did I think you were the one… which seemed quite intimate to me…”

“Oh!” Magnus laughed, glint of excitement in his eye, “That might be my fault since I implied that I was planning to propose!”

Alec’s whole face lit up like a fire and he spluttered as he replied, “What do you mean propose?”

But he said it far too loudly, and it caught the girls attention and both their heads shot up like rabbits in headlights.

“Oh my god!” they chorused, “Did you just do it here in our changing room? Oh my goodness! Are you engaged?”

The two men stared at each other, one shocked, the other finding it all rather amusing. Magnus locked his eyes on Alec’s, question painted in them. After a beat, Alec grinned and slowly nodded. 

“We are! I did! He said yes!” Magnus exclaimed, turning around to face the pair, dropping his hands from Alec’s shoulders and looping one around his waist instead. Beside him, Alec dropped an arm around Magnus too, letting his fingers rest casually on his hip.

Magnus shivered at the touch and snuggled a little closer to the warmth beside him. 

“Oh my goodness! You two are the sweetest couple ever! We’re so lucky to have witnessed this! Shall I take a picture for you so you can remember it forever?”

Alec’s head dropped onto Magnus’ shoulder and he hid away. Magnus could feel him shaking a little, which either meant he was crying at the painful thought of marrying Magnus, or he was laughing at their predicament. 

Mustering a grin, Magnus looked at the girls and said in his most enthusiastic voice, “That’d be lovely!”

As he was handing over his phone, a burly man strode into the changing area, face tightening into a smirk as he noticed the two girls who were clearly not working.

“Jessica, Anya! What are you doing just standing around - help these customers!”

“We were Sir. Actually, they just got engaged, right here in the store!”

The man’s eyes lit up! “Engaged, in my store? This is brilliant! Oh my goodness, congratulations!”

“Thank you,” Magnus said, turning to look up at Alec who had a small smirk on his lips as he twisted at that exact second so that their eyes locked on one another’s. As hazel stared at chocolate, Magnus felt little tremors from the arm hooked around him and a thrum of excitement ran through him. 

Alec was looking at him like a man in love. Either he was a really good actor… or…

“You must let us offer you something special to commemorate this exciting day!” the burly man went on, eyes alight at the thought of all the publicity he could generate, “That shirt for a start sir, which I must say suits you perfectly!”

“See, I told you you looked good in stripes, Alexander,” Magnus whispered as Alec’s eyes widened where they were still gazing at each other. Suddenly, Alec’s cheeks flushed a brilliant pink and he dropped his head, breaking their eye contact. But at the same time, his grip tightened on Magnus’ waist and he pulled him a little closer.

“Champagne!” The man suddenly yelled, hand flapping between the pair of them. “But first, how about a picture of the proposal, it would be a wonderful story to share with the world - a true tale of Christmas joy!”

Magnus shook his head, “No, not yet - we haven’t even told our friends and family yet.”

But even as he spoke, there was a shriek from the doorway and Isabelle and Clary barrelled in, “Magnus! Alec! What’s happening, what haven’t you told us?” Izzy said loudly, looking back and forth between the pair of them. 

“Nothing,” Alec hissed, hand dropping from Magnus’ hip. Immediately, it felt colder in the fitting room. 

“They just got engaged!” the two girls said, giggling. 

“Engaged?” Isabelle’s surprise was genuine as she stared between her brother and Magnus, “En…”

“Of course you did!” Clary cut her off, rushing to Magnus and leaning in to hug him. “Engaged?” she whispered.

“Tell you later Biscuit,” he replied. 

As they pulled away, Izzy rushed over to her brother and pulled him into her arms. “What’s going on Alec?” she asked him. He didn’t reply immediately, and when they pulled back she could see that he looked quite embarrassed. 

“I was about to offer them some of our finest champagne,” the store manager cut in, “Since they got engaged here!”

“That sounds delicious,” Isabelle said, smiling kindly at the man, then tugging on her brother’s hand, “Come on Alec, let’s go find that champagne!”

They all traipsed out of the dressing room, the manager, then Magnus and Clary, Izzy and Alec and the giggling shop assistants at the rear.

On their way, the manager paused at the jewellery counter and said, “I would be honoured if you would choose an engagement ring here. We have a wide selection.”

Alec coughed nervously and Magnus cut in, “Oh no, actually, I’ve already had one designed.”

Alec stared at him, eyes widening slightly at the blush on the other man’s cheeks. “Oh really?” He asked, eyes alight now with mischief.

“Of course, darling, I would never give you a random ring from just any shop… show him, Biscuit!”

Clary stared at her friend for a long time, then pulled her phone from her pocket and flicked to a picture which she showed the siblings. They both gasped in surprise.

“That’s incredible, Magnus!” Isabelle said, eyeing her new ‘brother-in-law-to-be’, “How organised of you!”

Alec just stared at the picture, unable to look away. It was intricate and incredible. Two colours of metal twisted together. “I can’t…” he began, then was unable to get any more words out.

Suddenly, Magnus was in his arms, holding him tight. The other man was shaking slightly, “It’s for Jace isn’t it?” he whispered into Magnus’ neck, “Clary’s going to propose to him, right?”

“It’s not my secret to tell…”

Alec lifted his head and stared hard at Magnus.

“But you guessed! So yes… it is.”

Alec took a deep breath, then pulled away from Magnus and stepped over to Clary.

They looked at each other for a long time. Then suddenly, Alec pulled her into his arms, lifting her from the floor. She automatically wrapped her arms around him too, shooting a quizzical glance over his shoulder at Magnus and Izzy.

“Thank you,” Alec said softly, “Thank you for loving my brother. He’s lucky to have you and he’s going to say yes!”

When they pulled back, tears were sliding down Clary’s cheeks and she reached out a hand and slipped it into Alec’s, squeezing it tightly. 

Izzy clutched Magnus’ arm tightly, the hugest grin on her face. The sound of a champagne cork popping, brought the whole group back to their senses and they realised that a huge crowd of staff had gathered around them.

“For you!” The manager shouted, handing around glasses of bubbling liquid, “Congratulations on your engagement at Foster and Stewarts! May we wish you years of happy marriage! Hip Hip…”

“Hooray!” The whole crowd yelled, then began to chant, “Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss…”

Alec looked over at Magnus, whose eyes were alight with laughter. He raised his eyebrows, nose dancing with them…

Alec stepped forward. Magnus stepped forward. Magnus nodded at him and then Alec leant down and pressed their lips together in a perfect first kiss.

They pulled away in unison, eyes locked on each others, then Alec’s eyes dropped back to Magnus’ lips and Magnus surged up, arms circling Alec’s shoulders as he angled his head and met Alec again in another soft kiss.

Around them the crowd cheered and whooped with excitement as the two men deepened the kiss, lips carressing each others. Only Izzy, coughing discretely reminded them of where they were and then they pulled back, eyes shining with joy, Magnus’ arm looped around Alec. 

The whole crowd raised their glasses and then they all drank, ‘To Magnus and Alec!’

Later, as they were leaving the store, bags of goodies on their arms, Alec turned to Magnus and shyly offered him his hand. 

“Well, Alec,” Clary said, looking between the pair, “I asked Magnus to help me find you the perfect Christmas gift…” she paused, “And I guess he did?”

Alec smiled at her, “You found me the perfect Christmas gift together! Magnus will you be my Christmas present?”

Magnus laughed, eyes alight with mischief as he leaned up towards the taller man, “Only if you’ll unwrap me later?”

As Alec’s cheeks blushed a firey red, Izzy and Clary giggled together and skipped off down the road. Then Magnus hooked a hand around Alec’s neck and pulled him down for a brief kiss. “You are the best thing I could have wished for this year, Alexander, I hope you want to be my gift next year too.”

Their lips met in the perfect embrace as snow started to fall softly around them.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas! ❤️🎄☃️


End file.
